Stowaway
by imnotacommittee
Summary: An escape story
1. Author's Notes and Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _The Sound of Music_ belongs to 20th Century Fox. No infringement is intended.

**Rating:** PG, for mild adult comments

**Gratitude:** to Ilandra, who was kind enough to look at this amidst a chaotic school schedule, work, and all sorts of other Real World curiosities. I really am a bad influence, asking you to beta a piece of fanfic while you've got essays and tests to do…

Thank you for making some nice character insights, as well as pick up on a semi-conscious effort on my part to reference a certain element of the film throughout the story. I really do appreciate all of your input; you always help me create the mood I'm searching for, even if it's just through a small suggestion. So, thank you!

**Setting and A/N:** This takes place during the family's escape from Austria. The idea came to me during some discussions (many moons ago) about the subject, so I thank people on the boards as well for unknowingly inspiring me.

I hope you enjoy!

Stowaway

"Once we reach that small gorge over there, we can rest," Captain von Trapp announced as he helped Brigitta step over a larger rock. The children looked at him wearily, but with complete trust. Friedrich shifted Gretl on his back as Louisa walked next to him, steadying the pair as they navigated the tricky path.

Georg waited for all of his children to pass, shading his eyes from the sun as the chillier Alpine air sifted by him. He offered his arm to Liesl, who was guiding Marta. Bringing up the rear was Maria, her calm presence soothing him in their family's arduous trek over the mountains.

He reached out his hand out for her. As he pulled her up, he felt her resistance as she didn't hoist herself as strongly as she had in the past. He stared down at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, taking her other hand in his and squeezing both gently.

Maria smiled and nodded. "The air is thinner up here," she said. Seeing the disbelief on his face, she shook her head. "Although I must confess that I am looking forward to that rest."

He nodded. "It shouldn't be that much longer," he said, turning to study their projected path. "We're not too far up in the mountains, and there should be a farm or two within a few miles. I'm sure a kind soul will allow us a few days rest."

Maria looked over at the children. "God has been watching over us so far," she murmured. When he turned to look back at her, she reached up and caressed his cheek. "I'm sure He'll guide us to a safe haven."

Her light touch made his cold skin tingle, and her words brightened his spirits. "We're together; that's all that matters to me," he whispered.

He offered her his arm, but she shook her head. "Friedrich's back is probably killing him. I'll go and take care of Gretl," she said, starting to walk forward. Not surprising her, Georg placed his hand on her arm and stopped her.

"I'll carry her for a while," he said, worry crossing his face. The younger children weren't fairing very well, as he had feared. Crossing the mountains on foot had not been in his plans, yet there had been no choice. He prayed that his family would forgive him for putting them through such a test.

As if reading his mind, Maria placed her hand over his. "They're fine, darling," she said with a soft yet firm tone. He stared at her, her eyes filled with the assurance he needed. "They would follow you through much worse."

He gave an ironic snort. "What could be worse than this?"

Maria hugged him to her. "As you said, we're together," she whispered.

Withdrawing, he studied her, seeing the conviction in her pale face. He reached up to caress her cheek. Nodding, he winked at her before walking up to relieve his son for a while as they continued their journey.

* * *

"I feel as if we've been hiking forever," Louisa said with a dramatic sigh. Plopped on the ground, she leaned over her legs to stretch. As she rose, she looked over at her father, seeing the subtle despair on his face, and she immediately regretted her outburst. "But it's not so bad." 

Friedrich looked over at her and nodded. "It's good exercise," he offered.

"How much further, Father?" Marta asked as she snuggled deeper into her mother's lap.

Georg sighed and gazed into the direction in which they were heading. "There should be some farms or a small village on the other side of that hill. We can make it by late afternoon," he said, rocking Gretl in his arms. He looked over at Maria, who smiled and nodded.

"We can rest there for a while," she said. "There will be a place for us."

Kurt stared out in the path his father had indicated and sighed. Another chilly wind flew by them, and he rubbed his bare legs. "Do you think they'll have some longer pants they might loan me?" he asked, looking over at his father.

Georg's jaw tensed as he saw his son's ill-prepared apparel, but he nodded. "I'm sure they will. How are your legs?"

The boy shrugged. "It could be worse. It could be January, and it's not that cold for the mountains."

Maria's heart tightened at her son's bravado. She could see the redness on Kurt's legs and how his constant rubbing of them was making them raw and exposed.

Georg sighed and glanced around at the rest of the children. They all looked tired and hungry. None of them had eaten anything more than the few berries and other edible plants they had found along their route for the past two days. He knew Maria was right; they trusted and loved him beyond words. But it was his duty to bring them all to safety, and to safely do it. He looked over at his son's legs again, and his stomach constricted.

A light sigh caught his attention, and he looked over at his wife soothing Marta's hair, breathing in deeply. She must have felt him watching her, as she glanced up, smiled tiredly at him, and gave him an encouraging nod.

He exhaled slowly, looking at his children again. Clutching Gretl closer to him, he cleared his throat. "I know how hard this is for all of you," he began, "and it breaks my heart to see you all so tired and hungry. This wasn't what I had planned for us, but your enthusiasm and willingness these past few days means more to me…"

His voice trailed as he saw tears cause Brigitta's eyes to shine, and Friedrich sit up a little straighter. Liesl and Louisa smiled at him, and Kurt stopped rubbing his legs to mimic his brother's stance. Maria inhaled sharply, her love and faith shining through the fatigue in her eyes.

"It was the only thing we could do, Father," Liesl said after a moment. The older children nodded.

"We've been lucky," Brigitta added. "The weather has been nice, and we have found food to eat."

"Not really," Kurt mumbled, causing his sister to give him a reproaching look.

"We're not starving," Brigitta insisted. "We'll be fine."

"It's kind of like an adventure," Louisa offered. "And it's not that bad, really."

"No," Friedrich said. "We're not too far from Switzerland. Maybe just a couple of days."

"Do you know what they have over in Switzerland, Gretl?" Liesl asked.

Her interest piqued, the little girl sat up in her father's embrace. Following suit, Marta also straightened.

"Chocolate," Liesl finished, and the girls' faces beamed. Marta looked up at Maria.

"Really, Mother?"

Maria laughed and tapped the girl's forehead. "That's what I've been told."

"_There's_ something to look forward to!" Georg exclaimed. With renewed energy and assurance from his children's declaration, he stood up, Gretl still in his arms. "Well, let's get going then! The thought of chocolate has rejuvenated me."

The children rose and smiled at him, their trusting expressions giving him even more vigor. He set Gretl down and waited for the children to pass. As they walked by, he looked over at Maria, who had stood up too quickly, it seemed, and was closing her eyes to steady herself.

Georg immediately walked over to her, grabbing her forearm and studying her. "Maria?" he asked quietly.

She slowly opened her eyes and seemed startled to find him so close to her. Shaking her head, she gestured to the children. "We can't let them get too far ahead of us, Captain."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're tired."

Not disagreeing, Maria exhaled. "Yes, but I'll be fine. It's been a busy couple of months."

Georg hugged her, allowing them a brief moment of solitude before they resumed their journey.

Or not so brief. Surprising him, Maria hugged him closer for a moment, and he could feel her shoulders rise and fall as she breathed deeply. "I love you," she whispered.

Squeezing her tighter, Georg buried his face in her neck, reveling in the feeling of her soft body against his. Wordlessly, they withdrew and he took her hand in his again, turning to follow their children.

The family walked in companionable silence, occasionally pointing out hawks and other Alpine oddities. Maria had insisted that Georg go ahead and help with the smaller children, while she remained quietly in the back of the group, watching for faltering steps or stumbling climbs.

With Gretl on his back, Georg tried to lighten his little girl's mood by occasionally bouncing her gently. Her giggles filled his head, and he felt his own spirits lift.

As they reached the top of a higher hill, Georg felt his heart start to beat faster when a small structure came into view. After days of blindly continuing forward, he was nearly floored with relief as his eyes fell upon a place where his family could rest.

"A house!" Louisa yelled, somehow finding the energy to sprint ahead of him. Friedrich followed suit and ran after her. Georg shifted his grip on Gretl, and he looked around as best he could to see his daughter's face.

"Do you see that, darling?" he asked her.

He felt her nod. "Yes, Father!" she exclaimed. "A house! Maybe we can live there!"

Georg laughed. "Maybe for the night," he said and turned. Kurt and Brigitta's faces were alight with hope, and Maria's smile seemed brighter than it had all day.

Nodding to his wife, he said, "God is with us."

"There's a stream!" they heard Friedrich shout. "With fish! With fish!"

That was the catalyst Kurt needed. "Dinner!" he yelled and ran ahead with Brigitta. Only Marta and Gretl remained with their parents.

Setting his youngest down to the ground, Georg paused and surveyed the farm. The barn itself was dilapidated and worn. The house didn't look much better, but the roof was solid, and there was a stern-looking chimney top peaking from the opposite side. The grounds about the house were overgrown and wild.

"It's abandoned," Maria said, reflecting Georg's thoughts. "Do you think it's safe, Georg?"

He turned and nodded. "It's the most welcome sight I've seen all day," he said. Grinning at her, he leaned closer. "Well, actually it's the second."

She smiled at him. "Let's get going then," she said.

To be continued…

**More A/N:** I don't think Alpine berries were still growing in the fall, but they work for this story. Just taking some creative license (and c.m.a.).

And for all the wonderful updates this site has done, I still cannot indent the beginnings of paragraphs. Oh, well.


	2. Chapter 2

Georg and Louisa placed a few more pieces of kindling in the fireplace. The Captain shuffled through his jacket pockets, regretting for the first time his promise to Agathe to stop smoking. He twisted his lips in thought. Behind him, he heard a chuckle.

"Didn't they teach you how to start a fire in the Navy, darling?" Maria asked as she and the younger children continued their survey of the rustic farmhouse in search of anything soft upon which to sit. She walked over to him and exhaled, also thinking of how to get the fire going.

Georg smirked at her. "Didn't your uncle teach you on the farm?" he returned, and they shared a wry grin.

"Oh, I'll do it," Louisa grunted and pushed her way through her parents, kneeling in front of the hearth and grabbing two sticks.

Georg laughed and winked at his wife. "Actually, my brother taught me, but since Louisa has so graciously volunteered," he said, giving his daughter an appreciative smile as smoke started to rise through the assortment of scrap wood and broken chairs they had gathered.

Maria nodded and turned to look outside. "It's a good thing we're all outdoor people," she said as she saw Friedrich and Kurt walking along the shallow stream. She bit her lower lip in concern. "Maybe I should go out there with them."

Georg followed her gaze and shook his head. "I'll go," he said, squeezing her shoulder and walking to the door. Pausing before he went outside, he turned around. "Thank you, Louisa."

The girl nodded silently, but Maria could see her daughter's eyes light up. She walked over to Louisa and wrapped her arm around her. "Yes, thanks to you, we'll have a nice, cooked meal."

Louisa smiled with pride and nodded. "And it'll be warmer," she said.

Sighing, Maria turned and examined the large open space they had cleared in the past hour. Suddenly feeling winded, she wiped her brow.

She, Marta, and Gretl had created an area for all of them on which to spend the night comfortably. The outside of the house had been a fair predictor of the state of its inside. Forgotten and decaying furniture had been left in place, covered in cobwebs and dust. She had forbidden any of the children to walk on the stairs, and she had been relieved when they had found enough blankets and worn cushions to make their respite in the farmhouse as comfortable as it could possibly be. With the boys outside catching their dinner, and Liesl and Brigitta gathering whatever berries they could find, they all would enjoy their first real meal in what seemed like ages.

The door swung open, revealing the rest of the family, all looking extremely proud of themselves as they held up their conquests.

"Enough for all of us!" Kurt exclaimed, looking at the few fish he had caught as if they were gold. Behind him, Georg and Friedrich also cradled a couple of catches, and next to them were Liesl and Brigitta, each carrying an assortment of berries in their gathered dresses.

Maria patted Louisa's shoulder and beamed at the group. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed, hurrying over to them. She reached up and ruffled Kurt's hair in appreciation. "Let's get this ready!"

"Should we gut the fish?" Louisa asked, eying her dinner with wide eyes.

Marta and Gretl loudly expressed their disgust with the task, and Georg laughed as he walked over to the cleared counter in the kitchen area. Digging into his pocket, he found his Swiss Army knife and cocked his head over to his sons to join him.

"You're not to fear, girls," he assured his daughters. "Just look the other way."

"Did you wash the berries?" Maria asked Liesl and Brigitta.

They shook their heads, and Maria looked over at Marta and Gretl. "Let's go outside and wash them in the stream, so we don't have to see the poor fish being beheaded," she suggested, taking Marta's hand and winking at her husband.

"It all should be ready in a half hour," Georg said and flashed his knife ominously above the fish, causing Gretl to pale and the boys to burst out laughing.

* * *

"Fräulein Helga would be fainting right now," Kurt said as he watched his father carefully turn the fish over the fire.

"Why is that?" Georg asked, wishing he had something cleaner than a stick to roast his family's first meal with.

"Because there are no plates, no silverware, and no napkins," the boy answered, looking positively tickled at the prospect of eating with his bare hands.

Georg laughed aloud. "Well, that's why I didn't marry Fräulein Helga," he said, looking over at Maria, who smiled.

"I would have taught the children proper etiquette, but you had returned before the music lessons were finished," she joked. She looked at the small dish next to her husband. "And there _are_ plates, Kurt. Just not the fine china you're used to."

The boy looked over and shrugged. "Well, there still isn't any silverware."

Brigitta handed a small bowl to her mother. "Would you like some berries, Mother?"

Maria felt her stomach inexplicably tighten, and she swallowed at the sight of the food. "No, thank you, darling," she said, taking the bowl and passing it over to Liesl on her other side. "You children eat what you can. I'll take what's left."

Georg laughed. "There won't _be_ anything left, my love," he said over his shoulder. Carefully, he placed the last fish onto the plate and turned. His smile widened as he held out the meal for his family. "Dinner is served."

The children all scuffled over to the fish like a pack of wolves, causing their parents to laugh aloud. Yet, for their hunger, the children retained their polite upbringing and delicately distributed the food around to one another, eating eagerly but more gracefully than expected.

Georg exhaled and watched his children devour their meal and reached over to take a piece of fish for himself. He looked up at Maria, who hadn't moved from her spot, her tired face smiling with relief that her family was being taken care of. He stood and walked over to where she was. Sitting next to her, he wrapped his free arm around her and held up the piece of fish for her.

"Hungry?" he asked with feigned ignorance.

Maria smiled and glanced down at the food in his hand. The strong smell of the cooked fish wafted to her.

Her stomach suddenly lurched upwards, and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. The room seemed to spin around her, and she put her other hand up to her temple. Where the unexpected nauseous sensation had come from, she had no idea; she had eaten even less than the rest of the family over the last couple of days. But she _did_ know that eating that fish was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Maria?" she heard Georg's voice from what seemed to be across the room. She turned and blinked, surprised to see her husband still sitting right next to her, staring at her in concern.

She closed her eyes and swallowed, willing the dizziness and nausea out of her system. Taking a deep breath in, she slowly reopened her eyes and looked at him again, almost positive the nausea had left her.

"I'm alright," she said, trying to sound convincing.

He narrowed his eyes and studied her. "You've haven't eaten anything, Maria," he said softly, glancing over at the children. All of them were too preoccupied with their feast to notice their parents' quiet conversation. He looked over at Maria again. "Not even the berries."

Gulping in air to reduce the remnants of queasiness still washing over her, Maria shook her head. "I'm just not in the mood for fish," she said.

He raised his eyebrows and squeezed her shoulder playfully. "And what are you in the mood for?" he asked in a light tone, but Maria could still see the concern in his eyes.

"_Crèpe__ Suzette_?" she suggested, eager to show him that he needn't worry about her. He chuckled and hugged her to him.

"That's a good thought to cling to," he whispered. "Where did we eat that?"

"In our hotel room," she answered. "Fräulein Helga would have fainted there too. We didn't have silverware then either."

"Or clothing," he murmured, and she laughed lowly.

Brigitta, hearing the soft outburst from her mother, turned around and narrowed her eyes at them. "Aren't you eating?"

The other children all turned and also stared at their parents. Maria's cheeks turned red and Georg cleared his throat and popped a piece of fish into his mouth. After he swallowed, he smiled at them. "I was just trying to convince your mother to eat something."

Liesl looked at her mother and pursed her lips for a moment. "Yes, Mother," she said. "Please finish the berries. Eat something."

"Please, Mother?" Gretl chimed in, her eyes wide.

Maria stared at the children's earnest faces and turned to see Georg also watching her. "Are you sure you don't want anymore?" she asked.

"No," they chorused, and she laughed in defeat. Her stomach still twitching, she picked up the bowl which was still filled half-way with various Alpine fruits. Twisting her mouth in determination not to worry her family any more, she picked up a berry and placed it in her mouth. Relieved that her stomach didn't immediately recoil, she exhaled and smiled. "These are excellent!"

"Yes," Georg said and nodded. "One of Austria's best kept secrets: strawberries are better when they're not blue."

The children laughed, and Maria, completely confused, looked at them in wonderment for a moment.

After the first bite had proven not to be cause for getting sick, she realized just how hungry she was. Almost ravenously, she finished the bowl of berries and felt instantly better with food in her stomach, the warmth of the fire, and her family surrounding her.

To be continued…

**A/N**: thank you, Shannah, for suggesting to hit Ctrl while hitting Tab. Alas, it didn't work either. I'll try one more thing for the next update. If that doesn't work, I'll resolve to have un-indented stories!

Thank you for your reviews so far. They're greatly appreciated. - INAC


	3. Chapter 3

"It's too bad there wasn't any clothing in that house," Kurt mused as he and his siblings walked over a short series of rocky passages. He looked over at Louisa and shrugged. "It's not that cold, though."

His sister smiled at him. "Is the blanket helping?" she asked, her eyes dropping to the thin covering around his legs.

Kurt laughed and readjusted it around him. "I feel like a duke or like Count Dracula," he said, smiling brightly.

"There has to be a village or farm near us," Brigitta said, helping Marta jump down from a small overhang. She glanced behind to their parents. "I wish we could help Father and Mother. They seem so worried."

"Yes, Mother can't even eat, she's so concerned," Louisa said. "It really isn't so bad, this hiking. I would rather hike over the mountains than be home without Father."

The others nodded. "And it'll be a good story to tell people when it's all over," Kurt offered. "Our adventure in the Alps."

"I wish we could go home, though," Brigitta confessed, sighing. "I wish we didn't have to be doing this."

Louisa turned, seeing the majestic mountains of her home behind her. "Mother would say that there's an open window for all this," she thought aloud. "I just wish I knew where it was."

"It's an adventure," Kurt insisted, hugging the blanket closer to him. He rubbed his stomach. "I _am_ hungry though. How long has it been since we've eaten?"

"Lunch was a few hours ago, Kurt," Louisa answered, trying to ignore her own grumbling stomach.

"It wasn't much of a lunch," Kurt added softly. Catching his sisters' chastising glances, he shrugged. "It wasn't! I'm not complaining, but I could do more than another helping of nearly frozen berries."

"I'm sure we'll find something soon," Louisa said, determined not to let their fears overcome them.

"Brigitta?" Marta asked, breaking into the tense mood.

Her older sister looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Would you mind if I walk with Mother and Father?" Marta asked.

The trio turned and looked at the group of five behind them. They had walked considerably ahead of the rest of the family, determined to be the first to see signs of other people. Brigitta smiled and nodded to Marta. "Go ahead," she said, and the little girl dashed off behind them.

Marta ran to the bottom of the small gorge she and her siblings had just passed, waiting for the others to join her.

As the second half of the group approached the little cliff, Friedrich jumped down and stretched his arms out for his father to hand Gretl down to him. Then, Liesl sat at the cliff's edge and gracefully pushed herself off, smiling at Marta as she landed.

Georg raised his eyebrows before turning to Maria. "Will you jump like Friedrich or scoot like Liesl?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

She gave him a feigned look of offense. "You're not going to hand me down like you did for Gretl?" she asked.

"I know better than to hand you over to anyone," he murmured, and she grinned at him.

"Maybe I'll jump," she suggested, surveying the scene.

"Maria," he cautioned, recognizing the determined look in his wife's eyes.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm not foolish enough to risk hurting myself at the moment," she said and stepped forward. Following Liesl's example, she sat on the edge and pushed herself off. Not expecting the ground to be so close, she stumbled to regain her footing. She immediately felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, and she looked over to see Friedrich next to her, watching her with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She smiled and hugged him to her. "Yes, thank you," she whispered. Pulling back, she studied him for a moment. "You're such a wonderful young man, Friedrich."

His cheeks reddened, and he looked up at his father to prevent his discomfort from being readily visible. Maria noticed it anyway and patted his arm.

"Thank you, Friedrich," she said again. "You're not so impossible, you know."

He looked over at her and smiled at the memory before walking over to Marta and taking the girl's hand. Georg joined the group and cocked his head to his daughter.

"Would you like to rest on my back, Marta?" he asked. She didn't need to be asked twice and thrust her arms up in the air. Friedrich helped her onto her father's back, and once they were situated, Georg turned to his son.

"Walk with your Mother," he whispered. "She's tired."

Friedrich straightened and nodded quickly. Silently, the group resumed their path towards what they hoped was a village or farm close by.

"The clearing in the trees is a good sign," Georg commented after a moment. "It's probably a farm."

"That'll be a good place to rest," Liesl said, clutching Gretl's hand in hers.

"I'll be content just to rest in the hay for a while," Maria confessed.

"In the hay?" Gretl repeated, giggling. "Doesn't that itch?"

"Oh, no!" Maria exclaimed, laughing. "I used to sleep in the hay a lot when I was a child. The barn is a very nice place to sleep; all the animals make it very warm."

"Doesn't it get smelly?" Gretl asked, still unsure what to think of sleeping with the animals.

"I'll take smelly if it's warm," Friedrich said, guiding his mother gently as they walked over some uneven terrain. Maria smiled in appreciation and looked up to see Georg turning to watch them. She met his gaze and nodded, her heart breaking for the weariness in his eyes.

Georg smiled tightly and turned to lead their little group. Not too far ahead of them, he could see Louisa, Brigitta, and Kurt walking steadily, guiding them all to the other side of the hill. The clearing in the foliage _was_ encouraging. He knew that staying with people and a chance of some real food would truly boost everyone's spirits.

His heart tightened at how adamantly the children had rallied behind him. They truly had the utmost trust in him, and that meant more to him than he thought it would. His mind wondered back to the beginning to the summer, and how dramatically different his relationship with his children was. He couldn't imagine their current situation if he had still kept his love for them hidden behind his pain and fear.

Soft laughter caught his ear, and he turned around to see Maria and Friedrich sharing a private moment. Georg smiled at the sight. Friedrich was turning into quite the capable and admirable young man, even in the few short weeks of the summer. Maria was right: all his son needed was someone to show him how to be a man, and he'd follow the lead to his fullest ability.

Maria had been right about a lot of things.

"Father, are you alright?" he heard Marta's quiet voice ask him.

He looked upwards, seeing only his daughter's eyes at the close range. She giggled at the funny sight.

"Yes, my dear, I'm fine," he said and bounced her gently on his shoulders.

"Will we be home soon?" she asked.

Georg tightened his hold on her. "And where do you want home to be, Marta?"

"Switzerland!" she exclaimed.

He laughed and hugged her to him again. "We'll be there soon, my dear," he said.

She leaned her head down to rest against the top of his, and he heard her sigh. He looked over at Liesl guiding Gretl, his eldest saying something that caused the child to giggle. Feeling more and more encouraged by his family's jovial actions, he walked a little faster down the path.

"Will we ever go back to our old home, Father?" Marta asked.

Stiffening for a second, the Captain sighed. "I don't know, Marta," he admitted. "I do hope some day."

"Will Switzerland be as pretty as home?"

"I think it'll be pretty," he said. "It'll look a lot like home. There are mountains and lakes and trees and meadows."

"And pussy-willows?" she asked.

Georg cocked his head at the atypical object his daughter mentioned, but nodded after a moment. "Lots of pussy-willows."

Marta seemed content to know that, and hugged her arms around his head, causing him to laugh. They resumed their walk, and the Captain found his anger and pain at losing Austria become less astute. While he didn't think he'd ever cease mourning the world he had loved with all his being, he knew that his family was more important to him than anything. Their safety was all that mattered to him, and it touched him to have their unfaltering love and devotion to him.

Georg stopped and turned to Liesl and Gretl. He looked down and saw Gretl take a deep breath inward before squinting up at him and smiling. Maria and Friedrich approached the group, and Georg looked over at his wife, who was eyeing him questioningly.

"How are we doing?" His question was general, but he looked pointedly at Maria, whose pallor still didn't sit right with him.

She smiled and nodded. "I feel as if I've walked off every crèpe and mille-feuille I'd eaten in Paris."

They shared a smile before he looked over at Friedrich. The boy nodded mutely, and Georg set his jaw in determination. He was about to suggest they rest for a few more moments when the sight of the other children running towards them caught their attention. Georg squinted in the light and saw a new figure slowly following his children.

"Georg," Maria said lowly, and he could hear the hope intermixed with reservation in her voice.

"Father!" Kurt exclaimed as he ran closer, his blanket flying behind him like a cape. "He has a farm! He'll let us stay!"

Georg reached up and pulled Marta off of his shoulders. Apprehensive, the little girl clung to her father's waist as Louisa and Brigitta soon joined the rest of the group.

"He's Herr Meinhard," Louisa said, breathless. "He wants to speak with you, Father."

The Captain looked up to watch the man approach them. The stranger was an older man, who carried the appearance of an Alpine farmer with a mixture of pride and common sense. Georg extended his hand. "Sir," he said politely and not without a hint of caution.

The other took his hand and shook it heartily. "What is a family with young children doing on the mountains?" he asked, looking at each child in turn. "You all must be famished."

"Forgive me, sir," Georg said, feeling his nerves relax. "I'm afraid we had no choice. We're en route to Switzerland, and traveling by foot was a last resort, but we had to leave immediately. My name is Georg."

The farmer narrowed his eyes and studied Georg. After a moment, he smiled again, only this time, he was filled with comprehension and compassion.

"I regret that I cannot say more than that, sir," Georg said softly.

The older man looked at him carefully. "I understand," he said in a dramatically different tone than just moments before.

"I would never dream of putting you or your family in any sense of danger," Georg continued. "If I may ask for just one meal for my family, then we'd be on our way."

Georg heard Maria exhale slowly, and silently prayed that this stranger would take them into his home if only for a night.

The farmer looked over at the children again, and his gaze stopped on Maria. Seeing the hope on their faces brought out more sympathy for their plight. "You must rest for a few days, Georg," he said, looking back at the Captain. "Your family is tired."

Georg exhaled. "I thank you, sir," he said, shaking the man's hand again. "We won't stay long, nor shall we take advantage of your hospitality. We will assist you in any way we—"

"Please, for now, you will rest," the farmer interrupted. "My name is Daniel. Let me take you to my farm, where my wife, Eva, will spoil you no matter how much you protest."

Georg smiled and looked over at Maria, whose face seemed to regain some of its color with the good news. She smiled brightly at him.

"I'm afraid that we only have room for all of you in our barn," Daniel continued. "But I think you'd like to be together."

Georg nodded, feeling Marta hug his waist tighter. He took her hand in his as Daniel turned and started to lead them to his farm. The Captain turned and saw hope on his children's faces. Looking up to Maria, his smile grew more as their eyes met and she nodded at him.

"Thank the Lord," she whispered, clutching Friedrich's arm tighter.

With renewed vigor, the group walked towards the farm, their relief growing with every step.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"It would appear, my love, that you have gotten your wish," Georg said as he helped Maria up the final steps of the ladder leading to the barn's loft.

Maria laughed as she surveyed the vast ledge where her family would be staying for at least a couple of days. There were stacks and stacks of –

"Hay!" Gretl shouted, leaping into a large accumulation in the center of the floor. "We're going to sleep in the hay!"

Marta followed suit, and both girls were merrily jumping around, their energy renewed. Georg and Maria laughed before hearing footsteps from below.

"It's not much, but the animals will keep you warm," the farmer's wife, Eva, said as she climbed the ladder, followed by Friedrich and Kurt. Georg quickly walked over to assist them in heaving the assortment of blankets and pillows up to the loft.

"Oh, Eva, you are being more than generous," Maria said, her eyes filling at the sight of the provisions. "What can we possibly do to…"

The woman smiled and took her hands in hers. Maria swallowed, suddenly slightly uncomfortable at the way in which Eva was studying her.

"We are happy to assist you in your journey," Eva said, squeezing her hands tighter. "Now, I will go back to my kitchen to prepare our dinner."

"Oh, really, let me or one of the girls—"

Eva squeezed her hands again. "You," she said, looking directly at Maria, "will rest. But I would be most grateful for some help."

Maria opened her mouth to protest, but Liesl stepped forward and placed her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"We can help, Mother," she said softly, a glimmer of Eva's concern mirrored on her face.

Maria sighed, knowing she was outnumbered. She nodded quickly, and her three eldest daughters followed Eva to the ladder. Marta and Gretl ran up to her side.

"May we help too?" Gretl asked.

Laughing, Maria hugged the girl to her. "Why don't we get this loft ready for us to sleep in?" she suggested, and the two girls brightened at the task.

Georg stepped forward to Eva. "Where is Daniel?" he asked. "I'd like to see how my sons and I can help."

Eva nodded. "He should be in the work-shed. I'll show you."

Maria, Marta, and Gretl watched the family disappear down the ladder. Turning to her youngest daughters, Maria felt rejuvenated at their temporary oasis.

"Are we really going to sleep up here, Mother?" Marta asked.

Nodding, Maria stooped over and dropped a few strands of hay over the girls' heads, causing them to giggle. "It'll be like we're farm animals!" she said, and Gretl laughed aloud and started to bay like a sheep.

The laughter lifted Maria's spirits even more, and she cocked her head to her girls to help them arrange the blankets and pillows around the loft so they'd be ready to easily fall asleep later that evening.

* * *

"I hope you'll forgive the lack of anything grand," Eva said, a bit apologetically. "We're not used to visitors."

Georg shook his head, humbled by the simple, but abundant display of stew and boiled vegetables. "It's more than enough. It looks perfect."

Eva smiled and then turned to the three eldest Von Trapp girls. "I had some first-rate help," she said, and the girls beamed.

Daniel laughed as he gestured for the children to sit. "Well, I must say we're also enjoying this. It's not every day we have such nice company."

Georg pulled out a chair for Maria and looked over at his hosts. "I hope we didn't put you out too much."

Daniel shook his head. "Not at all," he insisted. Once everyone was seated, he bowed his head. "Lord, may this humble meal be a pleasant respite for our guests and please watch over our homeland."

_Amen_ was chorused around the table. The farmer looked around at everyone and smiled. "Don't be shy," he said. The children looked over at their parents, who nodded at them. Silently but with obvious eagerness, the family filled their plates.

Georg looked over at Maria and was surprised to see tears staining her cheeks. He took her hand. "What is it?" he asked.

She shook her head. "God has blessed us so," she managed to say from her tight throat.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that all?" he whispered.

She nodded. _Too quickly_, he thought. He wanted to press the issue, but knew that it wasn't the right moment. Turning to his host, he exhaled and smiled.

"How long have you lived here, Daniel?" he asked.

The other swallowed his mouthful of potatoes. "All my life," he answered. "This farm has been in my family for generations."

"It's lovely," Maria said, looking at her spoonful of beans a bit apprehensively. "Your pride in it shows everywhere."

Daniel beamed at the compliment. "Thank you, my dear."

"Do you still have family in the area?" Georg asked.

"Our eldest son is currently with my brother on the other side of town, helping him with a troublesome horse," Daniel explained before gesturing about him. "This farm will go to him when we can no longer manage it."

"We have two younger children, too," Eva added. "They're both in the village as apprentices."

"I do hope you'll forgive us for the loft," Daniel said quickly. "Our children's rooms are currently being used for temporary storage and couldn't be cleaned out for tonight."

"You mustn't apologize for that," Georg said, exhaling. "The loft is more than we could ask for."

"Yes," Maria added, turning to smile at Marta and Gretl. "It's quite luxurious, isn't it?"

The girls nodded, their mouths too full to speak.

Eva laughed lightly but didn't say anything. Maria shifted in her seat, unsettled by the look on Eva's face. She had on the same expression as when they were in the loft. Maria looked down at her untouched food.

"I hope the meal is to everyone's liking," Eva said slowly, continuing to watch Maria carefully. Amidst the overwhelming praise from the children, Georg glanced down at Maria's plate.

She heard his sharp intake of breath. "Maria, you've hardly eaten," he whispered.

"I just have no appetite," she replied, her throat tightening again.

"You didn't eat yesterday either," he said, and she could hear the concern in his voice.

Forcing a smile, Maria covered his hand in hers. "I'm fine, really. I just can't eat. I'm too anxious."

"Didn't you say earlier that you wouldn't do anything to hurt yourself?" he asked, rubbing her arm.

She exhaled. "I know. I'm sorry," she said, closing her eyes for a moment. "I just can't eat."

"Would you like some tea, Maria?" Eva's voice broke their private conversation, and they looked up to see the entire table watching them. All of their children's plates were cleared, and contented smiles lit their faces.

Maria shook her head. "No, thank you," she said, about to stand up. "But I insist I help you clean."

"And I insist you don't," Eva said, in a tone that reminded Maria very much of Georg.

"Liesl, Louisa," Georg said, looking at his eldest daughters. The girls nodded quickly and started to gather their siblings' plates. As Eva and Daniel opened their mouths to protest, Georg waved his hand. "_I_ insist they do."

Despite the fact that he was a guest in their home, Daniel and Eva had no choice but to nod in acceptance. Cocking her head to the kitchen, Eva laughed. "Come, girls, let's get cleaned up."

Eager to help, Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl each took a cup or plate, practically running after the group. Maria smiled. _They will treat the chores like a game_, she thought.

Georg looked over at Daniel. "Is there anything else we could assist you with? I'd like to help as much as possible."

Nodding, Daniel smiled. "Yes, if you don't mind. A part of the fence where my cows graze needs to be repaired. I'll show you in the morning."

Georg exhaled and turned to Maria. "Let's get the little ones ready for bed," he suggested. She nodded, and Georg glanced quickly at her untouched dinner again and then back to her. He frowned as he helped her to rise from her chair, unable to voice that what he really wanted was for _her_ to actually get some sleep.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"Father, are we really going to help repair a fence tomorrow?" Kurt asked, pulling his blanket up to his chin.

From across the loft, Georg laughed as he continued to rock Marta gently. "Don't you think it's the least we could for Herr Meinhard?"

"Oh, yes," the boy answered quickly. "But I don't know how…"

Georg smiled at him. "It's not a test, Kurt, and it's not that hard to hammer a few things together."

"Can I help?" Gretl asked from her mother's lap.

Maria laughed lowly and smoothed the girl's hair. "Maybe we can feed the animals tomorrow," she suggested, "and let the boys take care of the hammering."

"Can we feed the chickens?" Brigitta asked.

"Are there any chickens left?" Louisa quipped from her lounging position next to Brigitta.

Georg laughed. "They were more than generous to us," he mused. Marta looked up at him, and he smiled as he stroked her face. He looked over at Maria who nodded.

"Helping them will be a nice diversion from our journey," she started, "but how long do you plan to stay here, darling?"

Georg frowned. "We'll probably leave the day after tomorrow. But I do hope they don't prepare such a meal for us again."

"I liked the meal," Kurt said, yawning.

"Of course you did, silly," Friedrich said, laughing. He stretched his arms upwards. "What time is it?"

"Time for us to be sleeping," Georg answered, his eyes traveling around his family and noting the full meal had left them all content and sleepy. He stood and scooped Marta into his arms. The little girl's eyelids were droopy and she yawned dramatically. He kissed the top of her forehead as he placed her down between Louisa and Brigitta. Pulling a blanket over her, he stroked her cheek before looking over at his other two daughters. The girls smiled lazily, and he winked at them. He stood and surveyed the rest of the family. Only Maria remained upright, still rocking a drowsy Gretl.

"She's fighting it," she whispered as their eyes met.

He smiled and walked around to the far wall of the loft, leaning against the window frame. He sighed as he stared at Maria's back, which was hunched over. She was stroking Gretl's hair, lulling the girl to sleep.

Maria's behavior and mannerisms were starting to concern him. While she continued to smile encouragingly and was willing to help anyway she could, he noticed that her strength seemed to be depleting every day. Her cheeks had become pale, her smile less bright, her eyes losing their sparkle. No matter how hard she tried to maintain her cheerful demeanor, she was just getting more and more drained.

He had noticed that, despite being tired, she seemed unable to relax. Even the night before, the first night they had a roof over their heads in days, he felt her fidget in his arms as the family slept. The dark circles under her eyes showed how tired she was, but she didn't seem capable of falling asleep.

She hadn't touched the fish from the night before, and she had barely eaten any of the meal Eva and the girls had made. Georg remembered her surprising reaction to the fish: she had always been a hearty eater, and to see her recoil from just looking at food was not like her at all. Even eating the berries had seemed to unsettle her. Georg set his chin in frustration; she couldn't go on like she was.

She was also more emotional; the sight of her tears had startled him at dinner. Her dismissal, that she was just happy that her family was finally eating, hadn't sat well with him then. He still didn't believe her; there was more to her emotional reaction than relieved happiness.

Georg exhaled and rubbed his hand over his face, unsure what to make of his wife's strange behavior. He shook his head as his memory took him further back. _She's acting just like Agathe did when…_

Georg stopped breathing. He stared at the back of his wife, his gaze boring into the gentle slope of her fatigued frame. His eyes widened in realization. No appetite, changes in moods and emotions, constant fatigue riddled with inexplicable agitation and inability to sleep. Georg felt his palms start to sweat while the color drained from his face.

Maria was pregnant.

Georg's stomach dropped. The cool air of the barn rapidly turned stuffy and heavy. He inhaled sharply, trying to cool himself but not succeeding. The dim light of the lamps suddenly became horribly bright, and he covered his eyes with his hands.

_She's pregnant, she's pregnant_, kept repeating in his mind. His hands fell lifelessly to his sides, and his feet become rooted to their spot. He wanted to turn around and recompose himself, yet he found himself compelled to stare at her.

The doubt and fear he had felt a few days ago returned to him with such force that he almost had to sit down. He bowed his head, his mind swimming with the awful revelation that there was now one more life he was risking. A life that had no defense and no voice. Just like everyone in his family, this life was depending solely on him to bring it to safety.

Georg's throat went dry. The others could take care of themselves. Even Marta and Gretl could walk along a path for a while. And the older children were more than eager to help in any way they could. His children would be alright.

But now Maria, Maria and this child… It was clear she was in no condition for this, and it was only going to get worse. He had no idea how much farther their journey on foot would last, and what, exactly they were going to do once they got to Switzerland.

Maria needed to rest. She needed to go to a doctor. She needed a calm environment, with her children and husband fussing over her every wish. She needed to take care of herself, and hiking over the mountains with no clear destination in sight would only make her fragile situation more perilous.

He had been wrong in forcing his family to flee like he had. There had to have been another way; he was too hasty in insisting they leave so suddenly. He and Max could have concocted another plan. Maybe they could have taken a train to Italy, claiming the family needed some time before he left to Bremerhaven. Maybe he could have left sooner, in the daylight, not allowing the Nazis the benefit of waiting for them outside their home. Maybe he should have taken the commission. At least Maria would be home with doctors he knew; she'd be warm and safe.

Georg looked up at her again, watching how she continued to rock Gretl. For what seemed like the first time, he noticed the other children surrounding her. All of them were either sleeping or on the verge of doing so. Except for his agitated stance against the window frame, the family was more peaceful and relaxed than it had been in days.

As he looked back at Maria, he wondered if she knew. Whenever he had questioned her about her afflictions, she'd claimed that it was the stress of their situation and the constant changes they had gone through in the last two months.

Maria was the most honest person he knew; her emotions were usually written all over her face and in her demeanor. Almost immediately after they'd formed their initial friendship, he'd learned how to read her almost as well as he knew himself. He'd know if something was consciously troubling her.

No, she didn't know. She wouldn't be able to keep something like that a secret. He wondered how long it would take for her to figure it out.

_I have to tell her_, he thought. _But not tonight.__ Let her rest tonight_. He cast a look upwards, closing his eyes in a silent prayer for his family's safety. Opening his eyes, he glanced down at his watch and frowned. He had promised Daniel that he and the children would help in any way they could first thing in the morning, which would be upon them before too long. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to Maria and Gretl.

As she heard him walk over to her, Maria looked up at him and smiled. His heart filled as he stared down at her, and he tried to shove his apprehension away for just one more night.

Maria noticed it immediately anyway and narrowed her eyes, mouthing _What_ to him. He shook his head and gestured to Gretl.

"Is she sleeping?" he whispered. When Maria nodded, Georg reached over and took the girl from her mother's arms.

"Georg," Maria protested, not wanting to remove the contact. She watched him place Gretl next to Liesl and drape a blanket over his daughters. When he turned to look at Maria again, her objection vanished at the expression on his face.

He smiled as he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You need to rest too," he whispered and kissed her cheek. Gently, he guided her to the relative comfort of the hay-ridden floor.

Puzzled by his enigmatic yet loving statement, Maria found herself relishing in allowing herself to relax. The emotion and strain of the last few days seem to flood over her, and she closed her eyes, falling asleep in her husband's arms before she could even bid him good-night.

Georg stared her peaceful face and reached over to stroke her cheek. The dim light of the lamps flickered, and the quiet noises of the slumbering animals below them created a calm, rested atmosphere. As he continued to watch her, Georg felt the corners of his mouth curve upward and the tightness in his stomach lesson. Despite his fear, he couldn't help but marvel at the return of an old, familiar, and wondrous emotion. For a moment, his anxiety faded away as he thought about becoming a father again. Just as he had been for each of his children, Georg was amazed at the humbling sensation.

It had been a blessing he had only allowed himself to barely dream of: having a child with Maria. For a few, stolen moments during their engagement, he'd fall into his reverie, envisioning a child with Maria's shining eyes and beautiful smile. A child that would be a tangible symbol of their love. He couldn't have dared to hope that God would bless him more than He had, but now that dream was a reality. In a matter of months, Georg would receive yet another reason to go on living. For that reason, and for all the others lay sleeping either around him or in his arms, he was determined to bring them all to safety.

Georg set his jaw and squeezed Maria a little tighter in his arms, filled with an unwavering resolve. God had given him this beautiful gift, and he would do all he could to protect it. He would get them to safety and ensure Maria received the care and attention she more than deserved.

Georg leaned over to kiss his wife's cheek again and noted that, regardless of her pallor, Maria's inner glow not only remained, but now had only gotten brighter.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

The bright sunlight peeked through the cracks of the barn walls, falling on Maria's face. She squinted and turned against the brightness, unwilling to face the day just yet. Pulling the blanket closer to her chin, she reveled in the warmth surrounding her. A deep sigh of peace sounded from her throat, and she smiled.

It seemed ages since she had felt so safe. The last thing she remembered from the night before was Georg pulling her into his arms and nearly commanding her to rest.

It wasn't until she relaxed just a little did Maria realize how exhausted she was. The stress and fear that had consumed their family since the Music Festival prohibited an ounce of calmness to enter her disposition. She was scared for her children. She was worried about her husband. She was nervous about their future. Taking it upon herself to help ease everyone's burden, she didn't realize the toll it was taking on her. When Georg had hugged her the night before, she had felt all of her stress melt away. She had slept as soundly as she had during their honeymoon, and she'd felt as if she hadn't a worry at all.

The sounds of distant laughter caught her attention. Puzzled, Maria slowly opened her eyes and listened closer. It was Brigitta's laughter, joined by Louisa and Gretl. She lifted her head and looked around. Her mouth dropped open as she realized she was alone in the barn. The entire family had been up for what could have been hours, and they had left her there to sleep.

Maria shot up to a sitting position. Instantly, the room swarmed around her, and her stomach lurched. Her hands flew to her temples as she closed her eyes against the horrid spinning. Before she could stop it, an agonized moan escaped her throat as she tried desperately to swallow the bile that had leapt into her mouth.

She gulped in air, hoping to suppress the nausea from getting any worse. After what seemed an eternity, her stomach settled, and the bile receded from her throat. Cautiously, she opened her eyes, still breathing deeply. Sitting still, she listened to the quietness around her, hearing even the smallest movements of the animals below and the light wind whispering through the walls.

As the physical ailments subsided, Maria was once again filled with fear. Only this time, it was fear for herself, and what was wrong with her.

Before she could further reflect on it, she heard someone approach and looked up. As if he had been waiting for her to stir, Georg walked quickly over to her. Their eyes locked, and her throat tightened as she saw the concern on his face.

"You hadn't slept in two days," he explained before she could say anything. "I told the children not to disturb you."

She sighed. "I should be helping."

"The girls are doing your share," he said, sitting in front of her and taking her hands. "How are you feeling?"

Maria twisted her mouth. "Guilty," she admitted.

"Don't," he insisted, and Maria saw a strange expression form on his face. "You need to take care of yourself."

"I need to help you," she said quietly. "I can't do that if I'm sleeping all the time."

He reached up to stroke her cheek. "You can't if you're sick either."

"I'm fine," she said. "I just needed to relax and that sleep was the best thing for me."

She started to rise, but Georg put his hands on her shoulders and gently prevented her from doing so. Maria pursed her lips in frustration and gave him a pointed stare. "Georg, I want to help."

He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Only if you eat some breakfast first," he said. He put his finger over her open mouth. "Just some toast with jam? I think you like jam."

Despite herself, she laughed. "Alright I'll eat," she said, trying to fight off her apprehension at what the food might do to her uneasy stomach. "But only if I get to prepare it myself."

Georg laughed. "We'll see if Eva lets you into her kitchen."

* * *

"Here you go, dear," Eva said as she placed a couple of pieces of bread and a cup of tea in front of Maria. "Just the thing for an upset stomach."

Maria smiled gratefully, and hesitantly sipped the tea. The warmth soothed her dry throat and coated her twitchy stomach. Slowly, she closed her eyes and exhaled. "I didn't know how thirsty I was," she murmured and reopened her eyes, seeing the older woman studying her. "Thank you."

Eva nodded. "Your husband is very concerned."

Maria sighed and looked out the window to where Georg was standing. Eva had scooted him out, telling him that she would take care of Maria's stomach problems.

Maria felt that she was adding to his worries, and she hated herself for it. "He has more important things to worry about than my loss of appetite," she said.

Eva sat down and took her hands. "From what I can tell, you and your children are the most important things to him."

Tears filled Maria's eyes, and she pulled her hands free to wipe them away angrily. "I wish I could ease his troubles."

"You do, my dear," Eva said, breaking off a piece of bread and spreading some jam on it. Handing it to Maria, she smiled. "I see him look at you, and his face softens. And I see you interact with the children; by easing their spirits, you're helping more than you think you are."

Maria smiled and looked out the window again. "I pray we make it to safety," she whispered.

"You will, with God's guidance," Eva said, nodding. Pausing for a moment, she stood slowly and walked over to the counter. "How long will you stay?"

Before Maria could answer, the door opened, and they turned to see Georg entering with an air of impatience on his face.

"Forgive the intrusion," he apologized, "but I hate not being able to help."

"You're just nosey," Maria said and laughed. Cocking her head for him to join her, she handed him a piece of bread.

He waved it away as he sat in the chair which Eva had just vacated. "I'm not the one who hasn't eaten in two days," he said, looking over at the bread she had yet to touch.

"Neither am I," Maria said lightly. "I just had a few pieces of bread and some wonderful tea a few moments ago."

He pursed his lips but shook his head and laughed at the twinkle in her eyes. "Just eat all of it," he whispered.

She studied him for a moment, about to ask what was on his mind, when Eva walked over with the pot of warm water.

"Would you like some more tea?" she offered.

Maria shook her head. "I'll finish this first," she answered. "That tea is wonderful, Eva. What's in it?"

"Some local herbs, known for easing an unsettled stomach," the other said absently as she returned to the counter.

Georg studied Maria silently as she popped the bread into her mouth. Turning to face Eva, he smiled. "The fence is nearly finished."

The woman brightened. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I should start preparing the dinner."

"Oh, good," Maria said. "I can help you this time."

She started to stand. As he had done in the loft, Georg placed a hand on her shoulder, easing her back into the chair.

"You can help by sitting and not over-doing it," he half-commanded, half pleaded. Maria was about to object, but the concern in his eyes silenced her. She nodded and looked over at Eva.

"Well, can I at least peel some potatoes from here?"

Eva laughed. "Yes, of course," she said. "I just have to rinse off the knife."

Maria gave her husband an amused look. "May I get the potatoes and knife, or will everything be brought to me?"

He grinned. "You didn't mind things being brought to you in Paris," he whispered, and Maria's cheeks reddened as she looked up quickly to be assured Eva had not heard him.

"You can start with these, Maria," Eva started, and Georg winked at his wife before quickly rising to retrieve the vegetables.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and they all jumped as Gretl and Brigitta dashed inside and ran to their mother.

"They have kittens!" Gretl exclaimed breathlessly. "There are kittens in the barn!"

Maria's face lit with her daughters' enthusiasm. "Kittens!?" she repeated. "Did you see their whiskers?"

Georg smiled at the scene and turned to Eva. "I hope you're not going out of your way for the second night in a row for us," he said.

Eva chuckled. "No, we're not having a big meal; I hope vegetable stew will be satisfactory to you."

He nodded and began to arrange the potatoes so he could carry them all together. "Thank you for allowing another woman in your kitchen."

She turned to face him, and he was surprised to see the seriousness on her face. She held up a small bag. "For when she gets sick," she said quietly and then paused. She glanced over at Maria, who was still deeply engrossed in conversation with Brigitta and Gretl, before turning back to Georg. "For when she gets sick in the morning."

Georg's eyes widened for a moment and he looked down at the bag in Eva's hand. "What is it?"

"What's in the tea," the other answered. "Raspberry leaf and ginger root. It will soothe her stomach."

Georg accepted the offering with a grateful smile. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You've been a father seven times, Georg," Eva said. "You know the signs. I've been a mother three times; so do I. She wants to feel needed. She needs to be taken care of."

Georg nodded, the uneasy knot reforming in his stomach. Part of him wanted desperately to talk with Maria, yet another part still had to overcome the fear for her safety. He knew he could only talk about it with her when he had conquered his own anxiety.

Eva smiled tightly and patted his arm. "God has sent you to us; He has been watching over you so far," she said with the same conviction Maria had often displayed. "All of you will be fine."

A smile spread across Georg's face and he felt slightly more confident. "I appreciate it," he said.

"Is there something wrong?" Maria asked from her chair. Brigitta and Gretl turned to stare at their father and Eva.

Georg winked at Eva before turning to his wife. "Not at all, my dear," he said. "I'm just making sure you will have plenty of potatoes to peel."

Maria brightened at the task. Eva walked over and poured her a fresh cup of tea.

"Can we help?" Brigitta asked.

Gretl pouted. "I want to see the kittens again!" she protested.

"Go outside, dears," Eva said kindly and nodded to the door. Georg pursed his lips, about to insist they help, when Eva patted his forearm. "Let them have their fun."

* * *

The sun was barely visible as it started its ascent over the mountain tips the next morning. A brisk, fresh, mountain air surrounded the little farm, whose inhabitants and guests stood at the front gate. The Von Trapps were gathered around their hosts, fully rested and rejuvenated for the next part of their journey. Eva was fussing over Kurt's new pants, which were still too big around his waist.

"Oh, I don't mind hemming them in the middle," she offered. "You barely sat still for your mother last night."

"I like them big," Kurt insisted, embarrassed to have such attention on him.

Georg handed a large bag to Liesl and nodded to Daniel. "Thank you for the blankets and the food," he said, shaking the man's hand. "It's more than we—"

"Thank you for cleaning my loft and fixing that fence," Daniel interrupted. "I'd say we've all benefited from these two days."

Georg's face became serious. He reached into his jacket pocket and handed the older man an envelope. "For the food we've taken out of your mouths," he said. When the other began to protest, Georg shook his head vehemently. Daniel met the Captain's gaze directly and nodded after a moment.

Eva hugged Marta one last time before turning to Maria. "Make sure your children are safe," she said, hugging Maria tightly.

Maria nodded, tears glistening in her eyes. "Thank you for everything."

Georg walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Ready?" he asked.

She inhaled deeply and nodded. "Let's go home."

To be continued…

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay. Holidays and stuff. Thank you for all the lovely reviews – they're a wonderful Christmas present!


	7. Chapter 7

Maria was amazed at the energy her family retained after nearly a full day of hiking. It seemed like days since their departure from the Meinhards, yet it was just less than twelve hours. The two day respite had truly rejuvenated them; they had only stopped for a brief lunch a few hours earlier, and had traveled a considerable distance. Not even the heavy fog and overcast sky could dim their spirits. They were near Switzerland, and they knew safety was close. Smiling to herself, she quietly walked along, letting her family's laughter and animated conversations fill her head.

Suddenly, her stomach started to twitch, and she inhaled sharply, refusing to allow it to overcome her. Slowly, she exhaled, willing her body to cooperate. She seemed to have stopped it in time, as no disorientation came, and her stomached settled sooner than it had in the past. She looked around quickly, hoping no one had noticed. They all were engrossed in their journey, none of them too close to her, and she was grateful her sudden dizziness had been unobserved.

Hoping to distract _herself_ from whatever was wrong with her, Maria looked over at Kurt, who kept pulling his newly acquired trousers up his waist.

"Kurt, are you sure those pants aren't too big?" she asked.

The boy turned and grinned. "They're very warm," he answered. "I like them like this."

Maria laughed. "At least you're not tripping over them."

"At least his legs won't get frost bitten," a voice murmured close to her. Maria looked up, surprised to see her husband walking in stride next to her. He glanced down at her and smiled tightly. She paused and reached over to squeeze his hand, still seeing the concern in his eyes.

"When the Lord closes a door," she whispered.

His smile became more genuine as he studied her. "Sometimes that open window can be a little foggy, but you always manage to help me see it," he said. "You have been the strength of this family, Maria."

"Thank you," she said, her eyes filling at the unexpected declaration. She sighed. "I worry too, Georg, but we're a lot better off than we could be."

Georg smiled. "Your optimism is catching, my dear," he said as they fell behind from the rest of the group. "I feel confident that we'll be in Switzerland in no time."

"That's all I need to hear," she said, laughing.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her tightly for a moment. Despite her own concerns about both their situation and her strengthening ailments, Maria felt completely secure. In her husband's embrace, she closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment of peace.

Georg released her but kept her hand in his as they continued. They followed the children, and Maria relished having Georg to herself for a little while. Even though this wasn't what she had expected her life to be like as a newlywed, she was happy just to be with him, knowing that they would be together, no matter what.

Maria looked up at him, seeing him staring ahead with focused eyes. She tugged on his hand. "Captain?"

He turned to meet her gaze and smiled. "Yes?"

"You looked far away," she said. "What's on your mind?"

He remained silent for a moment and then smiled. "I'm just trying to _remain_ optimistic."

"Take it from me, it's not always easy," she said, laughing.

He joined her laughter. "You could have fooled me," he said. His laughter died down, but his soft smile remained and he looked up at the children again. "Staying with the Meinhards really helped their spirits."

She followed his gaze. "Yes, it was just what we all needed," she agreed quietly and rested her head against his shoulder.

They walked a bit more in comfortable silence. The children seemed to know not to go too far ahead; the fog wasn't oppressively thick, but Maria was glad she could still see all of her family in front of her. They heard Kurt's exclamation at something Friedrich had said, and soon, a chorus of laughter echoed in the hills.

Reaching a slightly more rocky and difficult area on their path, Georg clutched her hand tighter. Both looked up, seeing the children still foraging ahead of them, only occasionally turning to see their parents' progression.

"I'm so pleased they care," Georg muttered. "Once we're clear of this, I think we should start looking for a spot to camp for the night."

He displayed his watch for her to see, and she nodded, not expecting it to be so late. "Yes," she said. "I hope they don't mind sleeping outside after a few nights of being inside a warm barn."

"They'll love it," he said.

"Yes, I'm sure they will," Maria agreed. She glanced upwards, wishing their surroundings weren't so grey and bleak.

Not paying attention to the path in front of her, her foot caught on a few rocks. Before she knew what had happened, she started to tumble forward, gasping in surprise.

Immediately, she felt Georg's hands on her shoulders, preventing her from falling completely over and steadying her. "Easy," he whispered so lowly, she wasn't sure he had said anything at all.

Once Maria was squarely on both her feet, she looked up and smiled in gratitude at him. "I'm always tripping," she said lightly. His hands were still on her shoulders, and if anything, their grip had tightened even after he was assured she was alright. Maria stared into his eyes, seeing something deeper than the concern for her near tumble.

"Georg?"

After a long moment, he exhaled and smiled. "I'll just have to keep a closer eye on you," he said. He stepped back but kept his arm around her shoulder as they resumed their walk.

Suddenly, her stomach twitched again, and her vision seemed to blur for a moment. Disoriented, she brought her hand up to her temple and closed her eyes. She felt Georg's chest lift as he inhaled deeply, and she knew he was watching her.

"Are you alright?" she heard him ask.

She nodded. "That stumble went to my head," she said, opening her eyes. The spinning that usually accompanied her nausea wasn't as strong as it had been, and when she smiled at Georg, it was more sincere and confident. "Too much fresh air."

He nodded and guided her along. Maria wished once again she could stop adding to his burden; he had enough to be anxious about. As his wife, she wanted to help him. But all she was doing was making him worry more with her sudden and inexplicable ailments.

Yet, at the same time, she was glad he was constantly by her side. They hadn't had a chance to be alone since their homecoming, and while she knew that it wasn't the time for them to be as close as they had been on their honeymoon, she relished in any private moment they could share. She rested her head against his shoulder again, and he squeezed her tighter.

When they finally reached a more grassy part of the path, Georg guided Maria to sit on an obliging boulder. He looked over at the children and whistled to them. Maria watched as they all stopped and turned. Georg gestured for them to join their parents.

Maria let out a light chuckle. "I bet you miss that whistle now, darling," she said.

Georg laughed as he reached into his pocket, revealing several peculiar looking plants. He broke off a piece of one and handed it to her.

Accepting it, she gave him a questioning look. "What is this?"

"Ginger root," he answered, his tone soft. "It'll help your stomach."

She eyed it suspiciously before taking a tentative bite. He watched her eat for a second before looking up at the children, who were still walking towards them. He turned back to her. "I'll be right back," he said and walked to meet the children.

Maria watched them form a circle around him as he spoke, explaining that they would have to camp out for the night. Even in the growing darkness, Maria could see the smiles broaden on the older children's faces, and she shook her head. Her eyes traveled back to Georg, and she felt her heart tighten as she observed his patient yet commanding stance.

She wished she could somehow convey to him that she was alright, but the more she thought about her afflictions, the more concerned she herself became.

It was as if her body was betraying her. Succumbing to nausea wasn't like her, even though she had yet to actually get sick. Also, sleep had been elusive to her for the most part since they started their journey. It was only on their first night in the barn did her exhaustion overpower her anxiety.

She was disconcerted and nervous; she had even missed her last period due to the bombardment of emotions she had gone through. At first she thought it was the stress. She knew that her family was safe and they were almost to Switzerland, but she couldn't help but continue to worry about their situation. She knew that God had been watching over all of them so far, but she couldn't think of any reason as to why she was continuously agitated and couldn't consume more than bread and tea.

Maria narrowed her eyes, feeling as if she was missing the last piece of a puzzle.

The sound of the children's voices brought her thoughts back to the moment, and she looked up to see her family approaching. She popped the last piece of the ginger root in her mouth, and noted that her stomach was calmer than it had been a few moments ago. She looked heavenward, again asking for God to continue to help them.

Noting Brigitta's wide eyes and the concern on Liesl's face, Maria smiled and stood up slowly.

"Daniel and Eva spoiled me," she said lightly. Marta ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Maria smiled and rubbed the girl's hair gently.

"We're going to camp outside again!" Gretl announced, practically jumping up and down.

"It'll be better than the first night we camped out," Louisa said, rearranging her backpack. "We have more supplies this time."

"And better food," Kurt added.

"We didn't have _any_ food last time," Friedrich corrected.

His brother looked at him with exasperation. "That's why it's better!"

Maria shook her head and looked down at Marta, who was still attached to her waist. "Are you as excited about camping outside as your brothers and sisters?"

Marta looked up and nodded, her eyes betraying her caution. Maria smiled again and hugged the girl closer to her. "Maybe singing about our favorite things will make it better," she said.

Marta's eyes brightened, and her smile was more genuine. Maria squeezed her tighter and looked up at Georg.

A kind smile spread across his face as he walked over to Gretl and scooped her into his arms. "How much more do you think we have to go, Gretl?"

She giggled and looked into the direction they were heading. "Five years!" she declared, and Georg laughed aloud.

"You'll be all grown up by then!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe another day or two?" Friedrich guessed. "Didn't Herr Meinhard say that they live close to the Swiss border?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be too long now," Maria said, nodding.

"There's chocolate there, right?" Gretl asked, her face serious.

Georg gave her an assuring squeeze. "When we get there, I shall buy you the biggest piece of chocolate you've ever seen," he promised her, and she beamed.

Maria laughed, feeling more relaxed than she had all day. The ginger root seemed to have done the trick, although she wasn't sure if it was the plant or her family's light mood that made her feel better. Marta's hold around her waist lessened, and she looked down at her daughter.

"Would you like some chocolate too?" she asked.

Marta nodded with an excited grin, her earlier apprehension diminished. "Will we be in Switzerland tomorrow, Mother?"

Maria smiled. "If not tomorrow, then soon, darling," she answered. That seemed to please the little girl, who clasped her mother's hand in hers before turning around to see Liesl and Kurt starting to walk towards their projected campsite. Maria smiled again. "Go ahead, Marta, I'll be alright."

Marta smiled in assurance before dashing off to follow her sister and brother.

Maria looked around at the rest of her family. "Let's get going!"

Georg nodded and set Gretl down. He looked over at Friedrich, who quickly walked over to take his sister's hand. Georg patted the girl's head before walking over to Maria. Offering her his arm, he winked at her.

"Shall we, my lady?" he asked, and Maria could hear the concern under his purposely light tone.

Wordlessly, she laced her hand around his and smiled at him as they followed the others.

Maria felt Georg's grasp on her arm tighten, and she looked up at him, seeing that earlier focus in his eyes.

"I wish I could help ease your pain," she whispered.

He smiled. "You always do," he said, placing his other hand atop hers. "I just wish I could help _you_."

She paused, sighing as she looked ahead of her, torn between confessing her fears and her resolve not to add to his troubles. She opened her mouth to say something, but refrained and tried to smile at him.

He studied her, and Maria's throat tightened. The gentleness in his eyes reminded her of that first morning in the barn, and she saw a near wistful look on his face. She swallowed, touched by his patience.

Georg took both her hands in his. "You'll be fine," he said. His conviction instantly set her at ease. Despite not even knowing what was wrong with her, she believed him.

"You always make me feel safe."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "And you always give me the strength I need," he returned, lingering close to her. After a moment, they retreated, and Georg smiled at her. They turned to continue walking.

Following their children, they remained silent, Maria no longer dwelling in her despair about whatever was ailing her. Rather, she concentrated on how she could manage the next round of dizziness, and how she could continue to help her husband.

The children had stopped and turned towards their parents.

"Is this a good place?" Liesl asked.

Georg and Maria looked around. They were lower than the hill's peak, and the incline behind them shielded them from the winds. The ground was soft and covered in thick grass; even without their provided blankets, they would be comfortable. The nearest woods were at least a hundred meters away to the south; they were safe from any forest inhabitants. Looking upward, he saw a cloudy but inactive sky, insulating them from the brisk night air.

He nodded. "Let's set up the blankets close together, in a circle," he instructed. "We'll start the fire in the center."

Within a few minutes, Louisa had a small fire going. The family unpacked a few pieces of dried ham and chicken, hungry, but rationing carefully. Georg and Maria prepared their meal as the children entertained themselves with jokes and songs. Once the children had food in front of them, Georg looked over at Maria, who was eyeing the last two pieces of ham cautiously. Sitting next to her, he smiled and handed her a piece of bread and another piece of ginger root.

Maria accepted them happily. "You seem to read my thoughts."

Georg wrapped his arm around her. "You're very easy to read, my love," he whispered.

He kissed her temple, and Maria turned to hug him to her, forgetting about the children for a moment. Tucking her head next to his neck, she saw his throat move as he sighed deeply. His hand traveled up and down her back, making her warm despite the chill in the air.

As if from a distance, she could head the children's voices and laughter. Reluctantly pulling away from him, she turned and watched her family eat happily. Beside her, she felt more than heard Georg deep laughter. She closed her eyes, forgetting about her stomach problems and relaxing in the calm mood their family always seemed able to create no matter what their situation.

To be continued…

**A/N:** Who knew one page could be such a hassle? If I wasn't so tired of looking at it, I'd still be making changes. That's what I get for ignoring a section while concentrating on others.

I must say the kindness of your reviews thus far is very touching. It means a lot to me that you all like this story so much, because I loved writing it. My new favorite line: "The Captain's swimmers!" Woohoo! Thanks emartin! - INAC


	8. Chapter 8

Georg walked around his children, who were lying down encircling the fire. Occasionally, he would stoop down to place a blanket higher over one of them. The soft noises of the night filled the air, and an uncommonly warm mountain breeze sifted around him. The embers of the fire were still glowing, and the clouds had lifted to reveal a bright, full moon. Georg smiled to himself as he stared down at his children, the pale lighting only enhancing the beauty they held for him.

The sound of a low yet sweet voice caught his ear. He looked up and saw Maria still sitting upright. She was rocking Marta and was singing an old Austrian lullaby. Georg's heart swelled at the sight: Maria had always had a special bond with the children and could calm them no matter what their situation. Her continuation to do so, even while drained herself, touched Georg beyond words.

_She's an excellent mother._

Georg sat across from his wife and daughter, his head cast down, letting Maria's soft voice fill his head. Just as she always managed to calm their children, Maria also settled his own doubts, even if she didn't realize she did. Her strength and love made her capable of handling anything, and through that strength, he knew they all would be safe.

The words of her lullaby echoed in his head. Words sung to him by his own mother. Words Agathe used to sing to the children when they were infants. Words that would live in his heart forever. The thought that his homeland no longer existed struck him again, but as he listened to Maria singing, he knew he had done the right thing in making his family leave. Austria was now a dream, a memory. He would rather it remain that way forever, undefiled and pure, than to live in its remnants.

Daniel had said that Switzerland was about a two-day's distance by ox cart. Using his judgment, Georg guessed they would be there soon. The thought gave him the most relief he had felt since the moment he had read that telegram. In a matter of days, maybe even hours, they would be safe. He could provide his children with a proper night's sleep in beds, and he could take Maria to a doctor…

Georg looked up as Maria's voice drifted away. He saw her hug Marta closer to her, a peaceful expression on her tired face. The moonlight draped over her, and she smiled as she surveyed the children. Despite her exhaustion, Georg thought she had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment.

_She's pregnant_ entered Georg's head, and again his stomach twisted. He felt the corners of his mouth curve upward and a surge of wonderment flow through him, all but driving the fear from his mind. A new life. She was carrying a life they had created from their love. God couldn't have given him a more precious gift.

He stood and walked over to her and smiled as their eyes met. Stooping over, he gathered Marta in his arms and gently placed her next to Louisa. He shifted the blankets around both of his girls and caressed their cheeks. Standing straight, he saw Maria watching him. He returned to her and extended his hand to her.

"Now that the clouds have lifted, you can really see the moon," he whispered, eager to have a moment alone with her. "It's clearer away from the fire."

"That'd be lovely," she said as she stood and smoothed her skirt around her. "I love skies filled with stars."

He gently pulled her to him, noting how her smile seemed to drive the fatigue from her face. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he quietly guided her away from the camp. Sitting on a large rock, they relaxed in each other's company.

"You're magical with Marta," he said softly, and Maria smiled as she looked over at the children. "She's having the most difficult time with all of this."

She nodded. "My heart goes out to her. She feels like she's the only one who's scared."

"They're _all_ scared, I can see it," Georg said, sighing. "But they are handling it all very well. I'm so proud of them. They haven't complained at all. They fight to keep their spirits high, and their enthusiasm is unwavering."

"It's been tough, but we're almost there," Maria said, looking back at him. "I can feel it."

Georg nodded and squeezed her tighter. "As soon as we get settled in Switzerland, I'm going to buy everyone new clothes."

Maria laughed. "But you have to buy Gretl that chocolate first."

He chuckled and leaned down to look at their feet, studying their worn shoes. "And I'm going to buy my wife the most beautiful dress in town," he added. Hearing her gasp at the declaration, he smiled to himself. "No more hiking over the hills."

"It hasn't been so bad, darling," she said. "But I will be happier when it's over."

There was a long pause before Maria rubbed his forearm. "Are we to stay in Switzerland, Georg?"

He sat up straight and turned to her. "I wasn't sure when to speak to you about where we can go next," he confessed. "The right moment never seemed to occur."

"How about now?"

Smiling, Georg glanced over to the children. "I don't want to stay in Europe, Maria," he said. He heard her inhale briskly, but continued before she could say anything. "Even though Switzerland is notoriously neutral, anything can happen. There would still be a possibility of the Nazis finding us. I will not allow that to happen. If we were out of Europe, they won't get us. I can't allow even the slightest chance of us separating. I can't even comprehend it."

"But, Georg," Maria started, and he could hear the hesitance in her voice, "where can we go? America?"

He turned to face her again and nodded mutely. She exhaled and licked her lips. "It's a whole different world, Georg," she whispered, turning from him and looking upwards at the stars.

"Yes," he agreed. "But this family's safety is the only thing I care about."

He watched as Maria closed her eyes, contemplating his idea.

"But I want you to want it too," he added softly, and he could see her frown begin to fade away.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I believe it will work," she said. "We can do it, as long as we're together. This summer has been one big adventure after another, and I know that, with God's guidance, we can do anything."

Georg laughed and hugged her to him again. "God has been watching over us so far," he said, watching her as she looked down and placed her hands on her lap.

He exhaled slowly, knowing the time had come. "How's your stomach?"

She sighed and looked up at him. "It's okay," she said, and he could see her collecting her thoughts, the apprehension forming on her face. "But it's more than my stomach."

"Yes?"

Maria suddenly blinked several times, fighting off inexplicable tears. "I kept avoiding it; I kept thinking that if I didn't worry about it, it would go away," she started, her voice hardly above a whisper. "I don't want to worry you more, Georg."

He guided her chin upward to look into her eyes. "You're always first on my mind."

She looked down again, wringing her hands together. "I feel so guilty," she confessed. "I should be helping you. I shouldn't be adding to your burden."

His hand drifted up to stroke her cheek. "Maria, let me help you."

She looked in the other direction, and Georg reached over to rub her back. "You're not sleeping," he began for her. "You're not eating."

"I'm just anxious," Maria recited, turning back to him. "Things have been so hectic for the last few weeks…"

Georg smiled. "They weren't very hectic in Paris," he corrected, and the moonlight made her red cheeks take on a soft pink hue. She smiled in remembrance, before Georg watched the worry return to her eyes as she thought of her afflictions.

"The mere thought of food makes my stomach turn," she continued in a rushed voice, suddenly unable to stop herself from voicing her troubles. "I never used to get sick, so I just thought it was all the changes and the stress of what we were going through. I'm restless but exhausted at the same time. But there's something more…"

Georg narrowed his eyes. "Yes?"

She sighed. "I feel as if there's something I'm missing; something that I should know that I just can't quite grasp."

She looked up at him again, and Georg smiled gently. "Maria," he started, "when was the last time you… you… well, you had your cycle?"

Maria blinked again, caught off guard. He watched her reaction carefully. After the shock at his question dissolved, he saw her repeating his words to herself. She shifted her gaze, looking past him into the night as the pieces slowly came together for her. His soft smile grew wider as a second wave of shock came over her face.

After what seemed an eternity, Maria looked at him again, her eyes wide. "Georg…"

"You're pregnant," he said.

A flicker of a smile crossed her face, and Georg felt his heart tug as she digested the idea. Slowly, she nodded. "Yes," she whispered, and he was surprised to see acceptance on her face so quickly.

He leaned in closer. "Am I right?" he asked, smiling gently. "I could be wrong, you know. I may only have seven children, but I've never been…"

Maria's light laughter interrupted him. He fell silent and they stared at one another. For a long moment, he watched as she realized the full impact of the revelation. Starting to feel unsettled, Georg took her hands in his again. "What are you thinking?"

She shook her head, her lips curving upward for a moment. "I can't describe it."

Georg nodded, feeling his heart start to beat faster as he saw the wonderment in her eyes.

"How could I have been so blind?" she asked herself. "The signs are obvious."

"You said yourself: you tried not to think about it," he answered.

"But I should have known," she insisted. "I mean, I've been around pregnant animals enough."

Georg laughed lightly, and she giggled too. "I think it's different when you're the one with child, and not simply watching an animal."

Maria sighed. "We don't know for sure, but the more I think about it, the more _right_ it feels."

He squeezed her tighter. "It's only been a couple of days," he said. "And we have been busy with the children and our journey."

"It's so soon," Maria said, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder.

Before he could stop himself, Georg burst out laughing, causing Maria to shoot up from her relaxed pose and stare at him. His laughter got deeper when he saw the look on her face. "It only takes once."

Her cheeks reddened. "I know that, Georg, but…"

He grinned at her. "And I would say our odds were—"

"Georg!" she whispered lowly, looking anxiously over at the children. After a moment, she looked up at him and returned his conspicuous grin.

Suddenly, her smile vanished. "How long have you know?"

"Since our first night with Daniel and Eva," he answered, sighing.

Maria stared past him as she remembered. "And the next morning, you let me sleep in," she said, looking back at him. "Why didn't we talk about it then?"

Now it was Georg who looked agitated. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I was scared," he confessed. "Just as you kept worrying about the children, I realized that there was something that was beyond my control now: you and this baby. I had no idea how you were faring, aside from the normal early symptoms. I didn't know if you and the baby were alright.

"Something could go horribly wrong, and there would be nothing in my power to stop it. That terrified me more than I can say. I had the same concerns any new father would have, but with the added threat of dragging you over mountains."

Her eyes glistened in sympathy.

"I have never felt more terrified," he continued. "Knowing that I had to keep everyone safe, and that you were in no condition for this. You still aren't in any condition—"

"Oh, Georg…"

"And I doubted myself for putting you and all the children through this. I began to think that I had let my selfish desires to avoid the Nazis take precedence over my family's needs," he finished.

Maria looked at him sharply. "Georg, you don't honestly think that I would want to stay in that villa while you were off on the Adriatic," she said.

He sighed and shook his head. "And I didn't think you knew. I was so shocked, so scared, that I couldn't discuss it with you, because I had to come to terms with it myself."

He fell silent and saw her studying him.

"How _do_ you feel about it?" she asked, and Georg saw the worry in her eyes.

He took her hands in his again and squeezed them tightly. "I couldn't be happier," he said earnestly. "No, that's not enough. I am ecstatic, thrilled, excited, awed…"

Maria's apprehension melted into the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen on her.

"The thought that you're carrying our child fills me with such purpose, such wonder," he continued. "I feel as if God has blessed me in more ways in these few months than He has in the last few years. Just by sending you into my life and making me whole again… This baby is already beautiful: the best of both of us."

Maria gazed at him, and he reached up to wipe a tear escaping down her cheek.

"I _was_ scared and doubtful first, but then I remembered what you are always saying, _When the Lord closes a door, somewhere He opens a window_," he said.

Maria frowned. "You saw the baby as a closed door?" she whispered, her hand again unconsciously going to her stomach.

He smiled gently. "No, my love," he corrected and caressed her cheek. "This baby is the open window."

Maria breathed in deeply, her throat too tight to say anything.

He looked over at his sleeping children, and then back to her. "How do _you_ feel about it?"

She exhaled slowly. "I feel lucky," she said. Seeing his perplexed face, she smiled. "Lucky and scared and shocked and happy, and thrilled."

He laughed.

After a moment, her smile faded. "But most of all, I feel humbled."

"Humbled?"

She nodded. "In less than six months, I have been given what I've always dreamed of: a real family," she explained, her eyes glistening again. "And now, we have this new little person about to enter our lives. Sometimes I think it's all a dream, and I don't deserve it."

He took her hands in his. "You don't _really_ think that, do you?"

She shook her head. "No. It's just all so much. So many wonderful things so quickly. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

He smiled and squeezed her hands.

"I cannot thank God enough for sending me to you," she whispered.

He brought her hands up to his mouth, kissing them gently. "God has answered a lot of prayers this summer."

"Everything is coming together," she said.

"It's amazing, Maria," he continued softly. "It's amazing what just a little faith can do for a person. And what amazes me even more is how your faith is so abundant, you share it with everyone without even knowing it."

She blushed, flattered at the strength in his convictions.

Feeling energized, Georg took her hands in his again. "God never gives us more than we can handle," he said. "And knowing that has brought me such peace. Yes, this will be tough, and I don't think I'll ever stop worrying about you. But we're almost there, and I feel more relaxed and at peace with each step we take."

Maria reached up to stroke his face. "I think you've got enough faith of your own, Captain," she said.

He reached up to cover her hand resting on his cheek, and their eyes locked. His other hand rested on her stomach. More tears spilled down her cheeks, and a loving smile lit her face.

"Thank you, Maria," he whispered. "Just when I thought our lives could not be more blessed, you give me something so precious."

"A new life and a new existence," Maria said, her throat tight.

Georg leaned his head closer to her, sighing deeply and savoring being so close to her. Sharing their happy news brought him such joy. He knew, at that very moment, that everything was truly going to be alright.

Keeping his hand on her stomach, he looked past her into the dimly lit mountains. With the fog almost completely lifted, the serene Alpine landscape almost glowed in the fuzzy moonlight.

Suddenly, he saw it, and he felt his heart start to beat faster. His eyes widened, and a slow smile formed on his face.

Puzzled, Maria turned around, and he heard her inhale sharply as she saw it too. She turned back to him, her bright eyes mirroring his excitement as he stared ahead for a moment longer.

"Georg," she whispered, her voice filled with hope.

He looked over at her and kissed her cheek gently. "We're almost there."

Maria looked around one more time; he reached up to guide her face back to him. Her eyes were shining. "It's like God couldn't wait to show us," she said, cupping his face in her hands and bringing it closer to her. They laughed lightly before their lips touched in a kiss filled with hope and promise.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

The first ray of sunlight peeked over the mountains, falling upon the Von Trapp children one by one. The faint scent of cooking ham drifted to them, and slowly, each one lost his or her battle against returning consciousness. After a long moment, they were all sitting upright, recomposing themselves and gathering their surroundings. Their parents had their backs to them, sitting next to a strong fire a little way from the camp.

Brigitta looked over at them. "What are you cooking?" she asked.

Georg and Maria turned simultaneously and smiled at their children. "Good morning, sleepy-heads!" Maria exclaimed, her voice filled with the cheerfulness the children usually cherished. This morning, however, they were too sleepy to appreciate it. "We thought that a big breakfast would help us on our journey today!"

Louisa rubbed her eyes and scowled, falling back onto her blanket. "Wake me when it's ready."

"It's ready!" Georg announced, in a voice similar to Maria's.

Louisa darted upwards, not expecting that tone from her father. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Is it wise to use up our food like that?" she asked.

Her father nodded innocently, and he smiled again. "Oh, yes! I think we deserve a feast!"

"But we don't know how much farther we have to go, and who's to say the next people we come across are as nice as the Meinhards?" Louisa pressed.

Georg smiled at her insistence. "I know for a fact that today is a good day," he said in that same cheerful voice.

"How?" the children chorused.

Not saying another word, their father pointed beyond them, his gaze set to the distance. They all turned and saw a small village not too far from their camp. Their attention went straight to the pennant flying in the center, its white cross amidst a red plane beckoning them like a lighthouse.

"Switzerland!" Liesl gasped. She turned and stared, open mouthed, at her parents.

"Why didn't we see it yesterday?" Brigitta asked, also turning. "It's not far at all!"

Maria's smile widened. "It was cloudy yesterday; we could barely see fifty meters in front of us," she explained. "It's about a two hour walk from here, we estimate."

"Father!" Gretl exclaimed and leapt from her spot, running into Georg's embrace.

"I haven't forgotten your chocolate, my darling," he said, laughing and rubbing her hair from her face. The girl buried her head next to his chest, and Georg looked up, seeing the same excitement mirrored on the rest of his children's faces.

"So, who wants a slice of ham?"

The children stood up excitedly and gathered around the fire. They helped themselves to the prepared food and started to eat hurriedly.

"There's no rush!" Georg exclaimed.

The children stopped their hasty consumption and stared at him for a moment.

"The village will still be there if we take our time."

Looking a little sheepish, they nodded and slowed their pace. Maria took a piece of bread and nibbled on it quietly.

"Don't you want some ham, Mother?" Brigitta asked. The other children looked over at her.

"No, thank you, my dear," Maria said, shaking her head. "I'm fine with my bread. The meat is for you. You have to keep up your strength, and I want you all to eat something proper before your father buys out the village's chocolate!"

Gretl reached up and offered her father a piece of ham. Accepting it, he looked down at his child and grinned. "Will you miss camping outside, Gretl?"

"No; Friedrich snores," she answered, and the entire group, Friedrich included, burst out laughing.

"Well, what if we have to share a hotel room when we get there?" Louisa asked.

Gretl looked up at her father. "They won't put the girls with the boys, will they, Father?"

He laughed and stroked her cheek. "I don't think so, sweetheart," he whispered. Looking up at Maria, he winked. "But that's just for you children."

Maria nodded, digging into her pocket for some ginger root.

"What's that?" Kurt asked. "You were eating it last night too."

Maria paused in breaking off a piece and looked quickly over to Georg. They had decided not to tell the children of their news until they were assured that both Maria and the baby were officially healthy. She glanced over at the children, once again seeing them all staring at her. Unable to be dishonest with them, she finished breaking off the piece. "It's for my stomach; this whole situation has left me very anxious."

"You don't look anxious, Mother," Brigitta said, her face paling at the thought of her mother being ill. She turned to her father. "And it's almost over, right?"

He gave her an assuring nod, and then looked up at Maria again. Their eyes locked. "It's really just beginning," he said lowly.

Maria smiled and nodded, feeling the sunlight drown the children away as she stared at her husband.

"Father?" Friedrich's voice came from a distance.

The boy repeated himself two more times before the Captain felt a hand on his chin, pulling his face away from Maria. He saw a pair of impatient eyes staring up at him.

"Friedrich is talking to you, Father!" Gretl declared, her voice a mixture of impatience and surprise at her father not readily answering one of his children.

"Forgive me," he murmured, tapping his daughter's nose. He looked up at Friedrich, who was far more patient than his sister. Next to him, Liesl was glancing quickly between her two parents. "I'm sorry, Friedrich, what were you saying?"

The boy straightened. "Are we going to live in Switzerland?" he asked.

Georg looked over at Maria again, who nodded. Clearing his throat, he shifted Gretl in his lap. "We will stay there for a little while, yes," he started. "We can get our bearings and make ourselves more presentable. After that, your mother and I would like to go to America."

The older children stared at him with blank expressions, shocked at the faraway destination. Marta looked worriedly up at Liesl, who put her arm around the girl.

"America?!" Brigitta said, frowning. "That's so far!"

Georg sighed. "I want to get as far away from Hitler as possible," he said. "After what we went through in the Abbey, and now our hike over the mountains, I want to eliminate the possibility of ever putting my family through such traumas again."

"But, Switzerland is neutral," Friedrich said. "Can't we stay there?"

"It's still too close to Germany for my peace of mind," Georg said. "And it may not remain neutral; it may be forced to join a side."

"Like Austria was forced?" Louisa asked, staring at her father.

"Some don't call it that, but yes, like Austria was forced to join," he said, nodding.

Maria saw Gretl scrunch her nose. "Aren't there cowboys in America?" she asked, looking slightly excited at the prospect.

Maria laughed aloud, despite the somber mood of the children. "Not where we'll be going, darling."

Gretl looked down, unsure whether or not to be pleased with the answer.

Maria, eager to revive the cheerful mood, clapped her hands together. "It'll be like a new adventure!" she exclaimed.

Following her lead, Liesl nodded, starting to accept the idea of leaving their homeland forever. "And we'll be together," she said, hugging Marta again. "That's all we need, right?"

The little girl nodded, still looking scared. She looked over at her mother. "Do they sing in America?" she asked.

Maria's heart tightened. "Yes, my love," she answered, looking around at the rest of the children, whose fears were also starting to dim. "They sing."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Liesl helped Gretl along their route, feeling her spirits lift with every step. Next to her, Brigitta was twisting some edelweiss together and Kurt was tugging on his pants.

"We'll be there within the hour," Friedrich announced, breaking the amicable and excited silence.

"I can't wait to take a bath," Brigitta said. "I feel all sticky."

"I can't wait to eat a real meal," Kurt said. "Dinner at the Meinhards feels like ages ago."

"Are you trying to grow into those pants?" Louisa asked, and they all laughed.

"Do you think we'll have any problems in Switzerland?" Friedrich asked after a moment, turning to Liesl.

She shook her head. "I doubt it," she replied, looking around to where her parents were walking a slight distance behind the group. "Father believes we'll be safe when we arrive."

The other children turned to follow their sister's gaze. With Marta in his arms, Liesl hadn't seen her father look more peaceful since the day of her parents' wedding.

"You don't think Mother is ill, do you, Liesl?" Brigitta asked fearfully. Gretl gasped and held Liesl's hand tighter.

The eldest Von Trapp frowned and studied her mother. It was true that Mother hadn't been acting as cheerful as she usually did, and her fatigue had been noticed by the entire family. But, as Liesl's gaze lingered a moment longer before turning to resume their trek in earnest, she caught a sparkle in her mother's eyes and the return of her radiant smile as she responded to something Father had said to her.

"No," Liesl said quietly, "Mother will be alright. Father will take care of her."

Brigitta smiled, assured.

"Will we go back to Austria when the Nazis leave?" Kurt asked.

"They might _never_ leave," Louisa said darkly. Liesl looked over and could see a trace of their father's subtle anger on her sister's face.

"I agree with Father," Friedrich declared. "As long as we remain together, we'll be alright."

Liesl nodded and patted Gretl's hand within hers. She started to pick up the pace, feeling her siblings' urgency to finally reach their destination. The town was getting bigger as they approached, and they could make out details of the closer buildings. They continued on in determination when they heard their father calling out to them. Turning, they smiled as their parents walked up to join them.

The family stood together for a moment, the children watching their parents expectantly. Georg shifted his grasp around Marta, who seemed to have become more apprehensive as they approached the town. He looked over at Liesl holding Gretl's hand.

"How are all faring?" he asked.

They all nodded excitedly. Giving Maria a quick glance, Georg inhaled deeply and stepped ahead of everyone. "Well then," he said, "let's go back to civilization."

* * *

There were only a few residents in the street as the Von Trapp family walked into the town. A woman banging her carpet against her wall paused and stared at the unexpected and rather unkempt group. Other passers-by also stopped what they were doing to give the newcomers a questioning glance.

Georg nodded to each of them, his happiness barely contained on his face. The fact that they were finally in Switzerland and safe made him feel as if he could breathe properly again. Each and every person who gave them a perplexed glance filled him with more and more joy; an inquisitive gaze was a welcome change from superior or suspicious glares.

The family ambled through the town, all searching for a resting place. Being surrounded by people again also felt rejuvenating. Their trek through the mountains was just over a week, yet it had felt a lifetime since they had left their home.

Sighting an inn in the center of the town square, Georg guided his family through the streets. He clutched Marta tighter in his arms, holding his frightened seven-year-old firmly.

"We'll be fine, darling," he whispered as they entered the inn. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and burrowing her face into his shoulder, too scared to make a sound.

They approached the front desk where a woman of Eva's age greeted them with a slightly open mouth. "May I help you?" she asked after a moment.

Georg and Maria exchanged a quick glance, and he smiled at the woman. "We'd like three rooms, please," he said. "If it's possible, we'd like the biggest rooms you have available."

The woman looked over the group, seeing their dirty faces, tired eyes, and weary expressions. When her gaze fell upon Gretl standing with her arms wrapped around Maria's waist, she smiled kindly. "Of course," she murmured, looking down into her book. "We have three rooms available, but not our biggest, I'm afraid. We can bring in extra beds for you, if you'd like."

"That'd be wonderful," Georg said exhaling. He set Marta down and looked over at Maria again, who smiled hopefully.

The woman made some markings in her book and then disappeared under her desk. They heard an assortment of jingling noises before she re-emerged, holding three sets of keys. "The rooms are all next to each other, but are not connected."

Georg grinned. "That's even better," he said under his breath, and his smile widened as he heard Maria gasp. The lady held out the keys for him and cocked her head to the stairs to their left. "Rooms eleven, twelve, and thirteen, sir. Room twelve is the biggest, so if I may suggest that the largest group stay in there. There are two double beds and we can have a cot brought up. Rooms eleven and thirteen each have one double bed."

"Thank you," Georg said, his eyes meeting with the receptionist and giving her a grateful nod. He handed a key to room twelve to Liesl. "Marta or Gretl can sleep with your mother and me tonight," he offered. "It'll be less crowded for you."

Liesl shook her head. "That's alright Father," she said, looking at her mother and then back to him. "We'll be fine alone. You need your own rest."

Touched by her kindness, Maria reached over and squeezed her eldest daughter's hand. "Thank you," she whispered. She smiled down at Marta, who, to Maria's relief, seemed less cautious.

Georg held the key to room thirteen for Friedrich. Winking at his son, he whispered, "I bet you're glad there are only two boys in this family."

The boy grinned and nodded. The children were about to dash upstairs to fight for the baths, when the woman's voice filled the lobby.

"If you'll allow me, sir," she said to Georg, "there is a lovely restaurant down the street. I can call and let them know you're coming if you'd like."

Maria's eyes stung and she looked upwards in a silent prayer of gratitude. Georg took her hand and nodded to the woman. "That'd be lovely. Please tell them we'll be there at six o'clock promptly."

Looking over at the children, he nodded to dismiss them. Once he knew they were out of earshot, he squeezed Maria's hand again and looked over at the receptionist.

"I pray that you can do one more favor for us," he said.

The woman, surprised at his serious tone, nodded. "I shall try, sir."

He glanced at Maria quickly again. "Is there a doctor in town that can see us?"

To be concluded…


	11. Epilogue

Maria climbed the steps leading to the deck of the _SS. Bergensfjord_. Immediately, a biting January breeze hit her, and she wrapped her shawl around her chest and steadied herself with her free hand. Inhaling deeply, the fresh sea air filled her lungs and fully removed all the remnants of sleep from her system. Large, pale orange clouds scattered on a soft pink sky loomed over her head, and she felt the gentle rocking of the large ship upon the momentarily calm water.

She glanced around the deck, seeing the skeleton morning crew move about, one or two occasionally tipping their hats as they passed by her. She smiled in return, her eyes searching the ship. A lighter breeze drifted by her, and she smiled at the crisp yet refreshing winter air. Her hand absently went down to her more than slightly bulging stomach.

"Where is your father?" she murmured, her eyes still darting around the deck.

She turned slowly to the back of the ship, about to continue her search below when she finally spotted him. He was staring out into the horizon, his stance firm and strong, yet Maria could see, even with his back to her, how relaxed her husband was.

Quietly, Maria walked over to him. Part of her felt guilty for disrupting his private moment; he'd had so few with his constant attention to her and to their children. Yet, another, stronger part of her needed to be near him. As she approached, she saw his back straighten.

Georg turned slowly, and Maria wasn't sure if it was the swaying of the boat or the way her husband's face lit up that made her legs suddenly unsteady. Grateful for the railing, she leaned onto her supporting hand and outstretched the other to him.

"Good morning," he said as he helped her walk over to him.

"Forgive me for intruding on your thoughts," she said, but he shook his head.

"You're never an intrusion, my love," he whispered, placing his hand over hers on the railing. "My thoughts are suddenly one hundred per cent clear now."

She pulled her shawl tighter around her, and he frowned. "It's freezing. We should go below decks."

"It's fine," she insisted. "Just for a few more minutes."

"Are you sure?" he asked, still frowning.

Nodding, she smiled. "The fresh air will do us good," she said, and his lips finally curved upward.

Maria leaned over and kissed his cheek, and he wrapped his arm around her. She sighed and looked above her to the sky. "What's the saying? _Red sky at night, sailor's delight…_"

"_…Red sky in morning, sailor's warning_," he finished and squeezed her tighter. "It appears to be the end of our tranquil sailing for a little while."

She looked over at him. "Will it be alright?"

He glanced down at her and nodded. "Nothing the crew can't handle."

"Do you wish you were in command?" she asked, grinning.

His eyebrows rose. "I keep my comments about the crew to myself," he said with mock severity, causing her to laugh. After a moment, he shook his head. "No, I've got more important things to think about."

Maria smiled again as her hand went again to her stomach. Georg placed his free hand atop hers and their eyes met. "How are you feeling?"

Nodding, Maria smiled. "I feel wonderful."

Georg kissed her forehead. "I was rather worried about you on the ship," he confessed. "Your morning sickness may have passed, but never having been on a boat before –"

"I was on the rowboat in Salzburg," she objected.

"I know; that's why I was scared," he said, and they laughed.

After a moment, he grinned at her. "You have natural sea legs, Maria," he said, removing his free hand from her stomach to grab the railing when the boat rocked a little more.

She nodded, grabbing the railing herself. "So do the children."

"Of course they do," Georg said with mock offence. "They're Von Trapp children!"

Maria laughed aloud and shook her head. She fell silent and once again stared out into the sea, wondering what would be waiting for them when they docked.

Georg followed her gaze and marveled at how right the moment felt. While he was still apprehensive of whatever awaited them in America, he knew that God would watch over them and keep them safe. He looked down at Maria, seeing the pensive expression on her face.

"Have you thought about where you would like to live when we arrive in America?" he asked.

She turned to meet his gaze. "I have no idea," she confessed. "We're landing in New York, right?"

He nodded. "Is city life for you, Baroness?" he asked, slowly grinning.

"As much as I enjoy the hustle and bustle of a city, no," Maria answered. "I need the hills."

She paused and stared behind her, as if she could see her old home in the distance. Georg followed her gaze, knowing what she was thinking.

"There are hills in America, I believe," he answered her unasked question. "Not like home, but maybe it's better that way."

She turned and nodded. "A brand new start," she said, sighing. Feeling that the ship was steady, she rubbed her stomach again. "A part of me regrets not being able to raise this child in Austria. I feel that he or she will be missing something so important to all of us."

Goerg nodded, but smiled at her. "We'll just have to make sure this child experiences Austria through us," he said. "It won't be the same, but it'll be wonderful, I know it."

Maria smiled broadly. "I do too," she said and leaned in closer to him. "This child is already so loved."

He wrapped both his arms around her and placed his head against hers. "I cannot even fathom going through all this without you," he whispered.

She pulled away, and he wiped away a stray tear. "No tears, Maria."

"Never tell a pregnant lady not to cry," she chided, and they laughed. After a moment, she nodded. "It's funny."

"Funny?"

"Yes, it's funny how, from the moment we talked about the baby that first time, I haven't felt a bit of fear or anxiety," she explained. "All I've felt from that night has been, oh, happiness and excitement."

He nodded, pushing back some hair from her face. "We're all ready for a brand new life."

"Another adventure," she said. "I'm ready for it. It's where we're meant to be."

Another brisk wind caused them both to shudder, despite the warmth between them.

"Let's go back down," Georg said, taking her hand to guide her along the deck. They slowly navigated their way down the stairs she had previously climbed.

When they reached the bottom, he paused and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Exhaling in his strong embrace, she knew that everything was as it should be. Just as He had been from the beginning of last summer, God had guided her in the direction she was meant to follow and lead the life she was born to live. Knowing that, and feeling Georg's arm around her, gave her a feeling of total security.

Together, they walked to their family quarters to wake their children and face whatever adventures awaited them.

Fin

**A/N** – Thank you to Ilandra, for finding the _SS. Bergensfjord._

Also, thank you all for your wonderfulreviews. The insights you noticed made me see the story in an entirely different light, and that allowed me, too, to read it as if for the first time. What a great gift! So, thanks again - INAC


End file.
